The cost of collecting information has been substantially reduced with the arrival of the Information Age. Sensing equipment, for example, has become increasingly inexpensive, accurate, and pervasive in society. Analyzing data with this sensing equipment may reveal new trends or relationships. The collected data, however, may be extremely large and contain billions of entries. Further, the collected data may be streaming data that is continuously growing as new information is gathered. Applying conventional data analysis techniques to these extremely large data sets to identify new relationships requires an immense amount of computational resources and high storage resources.